


Kadena Prom

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: Kat and Adena celebrate prom together to try and save their favorite lesbian bar.





	Kadena Prom

Adena laid out the clothes she had chosen for the night on top of the bed. She looked at them, eyes moving up and down, as if making sure that this outfit was appropriate for a night of dancing, celebrating queerness and, as Kat had put it when she told her about the idea, “The gayest prom you will ever see.” Adena didn’t have the heart to tell her that was a given, as this was the first time she would attend a prom.

Instead she grabbed Kat’s face with her hands, cupping it, and moved forwards to steal a peck from Kat’s still smiling lips. “I’m sure it will be the best prom anyone has ever been to.”

She never really got what was the big deal about prom, but the way Kat bounced around, barely able to contain her excitement when she told her about this idea, was enough to get her on board. If there was one thing Adena loved about Kat, was her passion. To see her so determined to save this place, brought a smile to Adena’s face.

Adena loved the Wild Susan. It had been the spot where she could count on finding a familiar face, someone happy to see her, no matter what else was going on in her life. It had served as a refuge long before she meet Kat. No matter how long she stayed away, as soon as she was back in the city and in need of a friend. That was the place she could count on them being at.

Sometimes, she could spend months or more without going. But it was nice to have the comfort of knowing it was there if she ever needed it. To see it through Kat’s eyes. Unsure at first and then full of wonder. Had been amazing. Kat loved for them to go in the afternoons for a coffee. They would sit side by side to watch people. Adena could tell when something, or someone, surprised Kat by the way she straightened up on her seat. As if sitting taller would allow her to see more of the space.

Once in a while Kat would feel in the mood for dancing and partying. And Adena was happy to oblige. Even if half the bar was always transfixed by Kat’s dancing, she couldn’t blame them. She was always transfixed by it too.

It had been hard at first. To come back knowing it was there, probably in a night just like the ones they enjoyed together, that Kat had cheated on her. But over time they reclaimed the space as theirs. And if Kat had kissed Adena harder in the middle of the dance floor to help her forget, it didn’t hurt.

All those memories, and many more, tugged at her heart while she got ready. The purple hijab and the red coat she had decided on staring back at her from the bathroom mirror. A few final touches to her lipstick, and Adena was ready and waiting for the Uber that would take her to her first prom.

Kat had apologized for not waiting for her so they could get to the Wild Susan together, but Adena had a shoot scheduled that ran late and Kat was all over the place, making sure everything was perfect for the fundraiser. Meeting there was the best option.

Adena didn’t mind. Specially not after she got there and had a chance to look at her girlfriend in her element. Charming people left and right. She stays back for a minute, letting herself just look at Kat. People come and go, making Kat so busy that she doesn’t realize Adena is already there.

Finally, their eyes find each other. Adena walks slowly towards Kat with a soft smile on her face, not looking away, not even for one second. She can see Kat light up while she approaches and can’t help but swoon a little when she hears Kat saying “Hello there, beautiful” while she grabs Adena’s hand.

They kiss briefly. Not a passionate kiss but one of their soft, quick ones. The type of kiss they give each other just because they can, because they are so happy to see each other words are not enough and they need that instant of physical connection.

“I brought one of the pictures I’m preparing for the next show. From our trip to Morocco. Maybe we can auction it for some extra money.”

Adena loved this piece. It had marked the return of her creative energy and also a new start for her and Kat after they had come clean in Paris about the issues in their relationship. Deciding to take another vacation together to work on their issues was the best decision they took. This piece was the first one Adena produced after the trip, she couldn’t think of a better use for it than to help Kat.

“That’s a great idea, babe. Let me find someone to replace me here and then I can show you what prom is all about.”

“Sounds great.”

Is not long before Kat is back, trying clearly to hide something behind her back.

“Well, first step for you to enjoy prom is for me to do my duty as your date.”

Kat says while putting out a beautiful purple orchid. She grabs Adena’s hand and slides the flower expertely on her wrist.

“It was hard to find a purple corset, but it was worth it. It looks beautiful on you.”

“It is beautiful”

They stay rooted on the floor just staring into each other eyes, holding hands until Kat starts walking towards the dance floor, never letting go of Adena. 

“Shall I have this dance?”

There, swinging slowly to the music, with Kat’s arms firmly around her, her head laying on Kat’s chest. Adena could only wish that everyone had a prom as magical as hers.


End file.
